Operation Avion
by Tite Ham
Summary: Il peut se passer beaucoup de chose dans un avion...et pourquoi pas une declaration?


Auteur : Isabelle (silencebleu@voila.fr)

Genre : AU, vie de tous les jours.

Couple : cadeau pour Anrluz (^_-) dans la lignée de mes autres fics opération.

Note : Je me suis énormément inspirée de ma propre expérience pour écrire cette fic. C'est la première fois que j'écris une fic aussi réaliste LOL J'espère quand même que ce ne sera pas trop ennuyeux ^___^

Opération Avion 

Dédicace : Ceci est un petit cadeau pour Anrluz, qui prend beaucoup de temps pour s'occuper de mes projets et qui me soutient énormément malgré la distance !. Voilà, j'espère que cette petite fic te plaira ^__^

Je suis en retard et je devine que je ne pourrais pas choisir ma place. J'aurais pourtant aimé faire le voyage près de lui, mais bon c'est de ma faute et je doute que les autres m'aient attendu avant de prendre leurs billets. Il faut dire que faire la fête avant un grand départ ce n'est pas très malin. Mais c'est la coutume ici, quand une personne quitte les lieux, on s'en réjouit. Non je plaisante, ils étaient tristes de nous voir repartir, mais tout de même, c'est bizarre de fêter cela. 

Ce matin, je me suis levé bien après l'heure de rendez-vous et j'ai trouvé un mot, me demandant de les rejoindre à l'aéroport. J'avoue avoir été peiné qu'aucun d'eux ne m'ait attendu. Mais après réflexion, cela ne m'étonne pas le moindre du monde. Chacun voulait profiter de leurs derniers instants dans cette magnifique ville.

Après presque une heure, je sors du métro surchargé et tente tant bien que mal de me diriger vers les Escalators pour trouver les machines fournissant les billets. La foule dense ne me permet pas d'aller aussi vite que je le souhaite. Malgré tout ce monde, je scrute les environs, espérant voir des visages familiers, mais pas de trace. Je suppose qu'ils sont installés quelque part à grignoter, boire ou lire quelque chose ou bien à trouver des cadeaux pour leur famille respective. 

Je parviens enfin à repérer l'endroit où j'obtiendrai mon billet. Une jolie hôtesse, tout sourire avec un bel uniforme aux couleurs de sa compagnie, m'accueille et me fait signe de lui donner mon reçu. Elle parle un anglais compréhensible et cela me rend de bonne humeur. Elle me demande si je souhaite une place particulière et je choisis près d'une fenêtre. D'ailleurs en regardant le moniteur, j'ai la surprise de voir que peu de places sont prises. Bon, il est vrai que les billets de première classe sont excessivement chers, peut être la raison. Du coup, je me dis que je pourrai très facilement m'asseoir près de lui. Mon sourire s'élargit et je remercie la jeune femme. 

Je regarde ma montre, encore plus de deux heures avant l'embarquement, j'ai le temps de tenter de trouver les autres. Je vais d'abord déposer mes bagages et garde simplement un petit sac à dos, cadeau de Heero. Je l'aime bien, il est léger et très utile. Je peux y cacher mes gâteaux et mes livres et même ma console y a trouvé sa place. Je réfléchis un instant et décide de commencer par les magasins de souvenirs. Moi aussi, je souhaite acheter quelque chose à mes amis.

Je regarde à droite et à gauche et repère finalement un panneau indicateur en anglais. La plupart des boutiques se trouvent au premier et au deuxième. Je prends donc la direction de ces lieux. Mon regard parcourt les différents étalages. Cet endroit est pire qu'un marché. On y trouve de tout. Des magasins de vêtements, de parfums, des drogueries, des boulangeries, un nombre inimaginable de restaurants et des librairies à la pelle. Je furète plusieurs minutes et décide de prendre un petit porte-clef en forme de Totoro, c'est mignon et j'aime bien ce personnage. J'arrive ensuite devant des étalages de chocolats et j'hésite à prendre un lot de plusieurs variétés ou bien une énorme boite de chocolat aux noisettes. Mon choix se termine sur des spécialités de la région. Bon, j'avoue cela me fait un peu peur, mais qui ne risque rien n'a rien.

Je suis entrain de payer quand une main se pose sur mon épaule et je croise le regard cobalt d'Heero. Il me fait un sourire en me montrant son propre paquet, identique au mien.

« Je vois qu'on a les mêmes goûts ».

J'acquiesce et agrandit mon sourire.

« Où sont les autres ? ».

« Hum…Wu Fei est déjà passé de l'autre côté. Quant à Trowa et Quatre, ils disaient qu'ils voulaient déjeuner. On peut tenter de les trouver. Quatre voulait prendre une dernière fois des Suchis de la région ».

« D'accord ! On y va ! ».

Heero se met en route. Je le suis et admire son profil. Il est plus grand que moi de quelques centimètres mais n'atteint pas encore le mètre quatre-vingt de Trowa. Il a les cheveux bruns qui tombent en différentes mèches devant son visage. Ils commencent même à être trop longs à son goût. Moi je les aime bien comme ça. Il faut dire que niveau taille de cheveux, les miens sont les vainqueurs, vu que je suis obligé de les attacher en natte si je ne veux pas être embêté. Mais je trouve que cela fait original et me donne un petit quelque chose. 

Il est habillé relax, d'une chemise légère et d'un short court. D'ailleurs, la pensée fugitive qu'il ne pourra pas entrer dans la cabine des premières classes comme ça, me fait rigoler.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? ».

« Rien, me disais que tu devras être obligé d'aller en économique, habillé comme t'es ! ».

Il hausse un sourcil et regarde sa tenue. Il secoue la tête puis reprend ses recherches.

« Ca m'est égal ».

Tout lui, le principal étant d'arriver à destination. Si on lui proposait de faire le voyage dans la soute, je suis certain qu'il ne refuserait pas. 

Apres plusieurs minutes d'aller et retour parmi les étages, une exclamation se fait entendre :

« Kochira [[i]] ! ».

Je regarde à l'intérieur du lieu que me montre Heero et aperçoit la silhouette familière de Quatre. Il faut dire que parmi tous ces gens, il déteint complètement. Sa chevelure blonde et ses yeux bleu clair font contraste avec le noir et le marron. Heero me fait signe et nous pénétrons dans le restaurant, pas trop bondé, on a de la chance. Nous nous approchons de Quatre et mon regard part à la recherche de Trowa. Je suis étonné que le châtain ne soit pas près de son maître. Non, je suis méchant, mais il est vrai qu'il est rare de voir l'un sans l'autre. Et Trowa est toujours aux petits soins, c'en est même parfois agaçant. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il agit comme ça, mais je devine que c'est quelque chose qui s'est produit entre eux. Pourtant, ils ne semblent pas amants. Ils ne montrent jamais de signes d'affections entre eux, ne se disent jamais rien de tendre. Vraiment c'est une relation très spéciale entre ces deux-là. Mais je ne m'en plains pas, peut être cela me laisse-t-il une chance ? Oui, je sais, je suis peut être un rêveur, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Si ? 

Quatre est habillé avec élégance comme à son habitude. Il porte un costume de couleur claire tirant sur le brun. Je croise les turquoises et un sourire –triste ?- me répond :

« Si tu cherches Trowa, il est parti faire quelques achats pour sa sœur. Elle lui a demandé un calendrier ».

Je hoche de la tête sans répondre puis regarde son assiette. Malheureusement, il ne s'agit pas d'un de ces restaurants de Suchis où tu peux choisir ceux que tu souhaites en les regardant tourner devant toi. La première fois, j'avais été fort surpris et d'ailleurs je n'avais pas été le seul. Mis à part pour Heero qui connaissait déjà leur existence, ce restaurant avait fait forte impression sur le groupe, et ce jour-là, nous avions énormément ri. C'est vrai quoi. Imaginez, des petites assiettes où des bouchées de riz entourées de poissons crus ou légumes passent devant vous sans cesse vous narguant de leur délicieuse odeur et forme.

Une serveuse nous aborde rapidement et nous demande ce que nous désirons. Je choisis un plat de six Suchis et Heero de dix. Je n'en prends pas autant parce que je sais qu'au bout de cinq, on a déjà l'estomac bien plein. 

Je décide de tester mon japonais.

« Ano…Watashi wa wasabi nashi de Suchi o kudaisai ». [[ii]]

C'est une phrase que toute personne n'aimant pas les épices très fortes se doit de connaître et je ne remercierai jamais assez Heero de me l'avoir enseignée. Elle me fait un grand sourire et me répond 'wakarimashita, kyakusama'[[iii]].

« Très impressionnant, Duo ! Tu parles japonais ! ».

Je secoue la tête en riant.

« Je ne connais que cette phrase en entier ! C'est Heechan le spécialiste ! ».

Quatre sourit puis avale une nouvelle bouchée. Je sais que lui garde le wasabi et je l'admire beaucoup de supporter ce goût. Moi la première fois, j'ai failli m'étouffer. Personne ne m'avait prévenu.[[iv]] Maintenant, je me méfie de tous les plats qui me passent sous les yeux. De toute façon, je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas apprécier cette épice, Trowa aussi l'évite religieusement. 

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? ».

« Un porte-clef et des chocolats ! Et toi ? ».

« J'ai acheté des cartes postales et aussi des chocolats pour les enfants. Mais je vais sans doute faire un nouveau tour pour me trouver quelque chose ».

Nos plats arrivent et la première chose que je fais, sous le regard amusé de mes amis, je vérifie l'absence de la substance verte. Voyant sa non apparition, je me saisis promptement de mes baguettes et engloutis le premier Suchi d'une seule traite. L'alliance du riz avec le saumon est envoûtante et je savoure longuement la bouchée. Les vrais Suchi fondent dans la bouche et leur goût est proche de la perfection. Enfin, c'est mon humble avis. Mis à part le Donburi[[v]], les Suchis sont un de mes plats préférés. Le deuxième est de la chaire de poisson cru, très bon, mais à déconseiller aux estomacs fragiles. Ensuite vient, l'ebi no Suchi[[vi]] mon préféré parmi tous. J'aurai peut être du le garder pour la fin, mais c'est si vite avalé. J'entame mon quatrième quand Trowa nous rejoint. Il s'installe près de moi et fait la grimace en voyant Heero avaler pratiquement coup sur coup deux bouchées au crabe.

« Comment fais-tu pour avaler tout ça ? ».

Heero se contente de prendre un autre Suchi comme réponse. Moi, je fixe Trowa assez étonné. Habituellement, le jeune homme s'habille de façon décontractée, mais aujourd'hui, il porte un pantalon de toile marron clair surmonté d'une chemise dans les bleus pales. Il est presque aussi élégant que Quatre. Mais la différence existe quand même. Si Quatre n'a aucun épi dans ses cheveux, ceux de Trowa sont une véritable catastrophe. J'ai tenté un jour de les discipliner, le résultat a été encore pire. Et comme il refuse catégoriquement de les couper, pour une raison que j'ignore, il les laisse aller à leur guise. Mais bon cela n'enlève rien à son charme et au contraire l'entoure d'un air mystérieux, rehaussé par ses émeraudes tour à tour visibles ou invisibles. 

Nous finissons nos plats respectifs et sortons enfin du restaurant. 

« Je retourne au magasin en bas ».

Heero jette un coup d'œil à Trowa et je suis étonné de voir le châtain acquiescer.

« Trowa et moi allons rejoindre Wu Fei ».

« Très bien. Duo ? ».

J'hésite mais je ne vais pas laisser Quatre tout seul.

« Je reste avec toi, alors ».

Nous nous séparons. Quatre prend la direction de la boutique qu'il souhaite revoir et je le suis. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire et décide de passer par des trucs sans importances :

« Alors, tu es content de rentrer ? ».

« Oui et non. Les gens d'ici sont tellement sympathiques et leur cuisine excellente ».

« C'est vrai, mais bon travailler autant c'est quand même pas humain ».

Il fait un sourire et acquiesce.

« Je suis d'accord, c'est un peu exagéré. Mais, cela est du à leur histoire ».

« Hum…Tiens, ce calendrier est superbe ».

Je m'approche et admire les différents paysages caractéristiques du pays. Je décide de l'acheter. Ma mère appréciera sans doute. Quatre fouille du côté des bijoux. Je m'approche et vois des montres, bagues, colliers et bracelets de toutes formes. Le prix est exorbitant à mes yeux, mais je devine que pour lui cela doit correspondre à peu de chose. Car il est le fils d'un secrétaire d'état promu à devenir président dans un proche avenir. De même que nous, il suit des études de droit politique et il excelle dans ce domaine. Il est majeur de la promotion, talonné de près par Heero et Trowa, ensuite vient Wu Fei et moi. J'aime le droit mais j'avoue avoir une préférence pour la gestion. Mais bon, notre avenir n'est pas encore décidé. L'année qui vient le déterminera. Nous sommes tous les cinq hors de nos frontières pour 'améliorer' les relations entre nos deux états. J'avoue que ça a du bon. Au moins, je visite le monde. Nous sommes restés quinze jours dans ce pays si différent et nous rentrons aujourd'hui.

Je décide d'aller voir un nouveau rayon et le laisse continuer à admirer les divers objets. Je regarde ma montre. Le temps est vite passé et l'embarquement aura lieu dans vingt minutes. Je me retourne pour l'avertir et le vois régler un achat. Mon cœur fait un bon en reconnaissant un petit écrin, le bijou est sans nulle doute une bague. Un cadeau pour Trowa ? Je n'ai jamais vu ce genre d'artifice à ses doigts, mais il y a un début à tout. Quand il s'approche de moi je retrouve mon sourire et m'exclame :

« On devrait y aller ! Plus que vingt minutes ! ».

Il hoche de la tête et nous nous dirigeons vers les postes frontières. Nous déposons nos divers achats ainsi que tous les objets dans nos poches dans de petits récipients mis à notre disposition. Les rayons X permettent ensuite de déterminer si aucuns produits ou objets dangereux ne s'y trouvent. Nous récupérons nos affaires et nous dirigeons enfin vers notre porte d'embarcation. Je jette un œil à mon billet et lit le chiffre vingt trois. Quatre a bien entendu le même. Nous allons vers la gauche et commençons notre long parcours vers le quai. 

Arrivés devant la porte, une foule compacte attend l'ouverture de l'accès à l'avion. Des centaines de personnes de toutes les nationalités attendent, assises ou debout l'annonce du départ. Mon regard fait le tour et j'aperçois enfin la haute taille de Trowa. Je fais un signe à Quatre et nous nous dirigeons vers nos amis. 

Wu Fei est installé confortablement sur l'une des nombreuses chaises. Il porte un vêtement de style chinois qui lui permet d'être à l'aise durant le long voyage. Ses yeux sont fermés et il semble dormir profondément, mais le connaissant je suppose qu'il médite. Heero se trouve un peu plus loin adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés. Une jeune femme blonde lui fait la conversation et je devine que cela l'ennuie plus qu'autre chose au vu de l'agacement dans ses cobalts. Trowa est plongé dans un livre, lui aussi appuyé contre un poteau. Je décide d'aller près de lui car tout le monde est concentré près des chaises d'attente. Je sens le regard de Quatre sur mon cou quand je m'approche de Trowa. Cela me fait sourire, serait-il jaloux ? 

« Qu'est ce que tu lis ? ».

Il me jette un rapide coup d'œil de pardessus son roman et murmure :

« Contes et légendes orientales ».

J'ouvre les yeux et m'exclame :

« Chouette ! Tu pourras me le filer quand tu auras fini ? ».

Sa tête fait un mouvement affirmatif et je m'appose contre le mur. La conversation a été courte, mais je ne peux pas en espérer plus venant de lui. Il est si réservé, encore plus que Heero, alors je ne vous raconte pas. Mes améthystes rencontrent des turquoises. Elles semblent alarmées, sur le qui vive. Quatre croit réellement que je veux lui piquer Trowa ? Je n'en fais pas le cas et continue mon chemin pour croiser cette fois des cobalts. A mon plus grand étonnement, la même lueur brille en eux. J'essaye de cacher ma surprise mais ce fait porte à réflexion. 

Je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir ma nouvelle découverte car les haut-parleurs annoncent l'embarquement immédiat. Les gens se lèvent tous en même temps et un imbroglio pas croyable suit. Mais à ma grande satisfaction, les hôtesses demandent aux personnes munies de billet de première classe de passer les premiers. Nous allons donc nous placer en tête de file sous les regards envieux des autres. [[vii]]

Je glisse mon billet dans la machine et je pénètre enfin dans le couloir d'accès à l'avion. Cela m'impressionne toujours : le bruit des moteurs et la taille de l'engin. J'entre enfin dans l'appareil et l'hôtesse me fait signe de monter à l'étage réservé aux 'privilégiés' comme le dit si bien Wu Fei. Je suis son geste et pénètre dans la cabine confortable d'une dizaine de sièges. L'espace est énorme si diffèrent de celui des classes économiques. Je m'approche de mon siège, le trois. Je suis presque à l'avant de l'appareil. Je range rapidement mes différents achats dans le compartiment puis m'installe dans mon fauteuil. Je jette ensuite un coup d'œil aux autres. Wu Fei s'est assis au fond contre une fenêtre, Heero à l'opposée de ma rangée. Trowa lui s'est positionné au milieu et Quatre semble hésiter. Finalement, il s'approche de moi et me demande s'il peut s'asseoir à mon côté. Je cache ma surprise et lui fit signe que oui. Il range ses affaires et se laisse tomber sur son siège en soupirant. 

« J'ai hâte que l'on soit arriv ! ».

« Oui, juste douze heures. Ce n'est pas si long ».

Il me sourit puis boucle sa ceinture. Je fais de même et nous patientons. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, une voix annonce le départ imminent dans trois langues. Je souris et jette un coup d'œil à mon voisin. Quatre est aussi détendu que s'il était dans une voiture ou un train. Il est habitué à prendre l'avion depuis tout jeune. Mon regard se dirige ensuite vers Heero. Celui-ci est déjà plongé dans un film documentaire ou autre. Je vois Wu Fei légèrement crispé et le regard fixe. Il n'aime pas l'avion, il trouve cela trop bruyant et désagréable. Je passe enfin à Trowa. Il a les yeux fermés et semble serein comme à son habitude. Aucun moyen de deviner s'il est mort de trouille ou si ce voyage ne lui procure aucun désagrément. Quant à moi, j'ai eu la grande surprise de ne rien ressentir de négatif durant ma première traversée. Je pensais que je serais malade mais je me suis senti calme et détendu. Bon, pas tout le voyage, car l'atterrissage et les turbulences sont assez difficiles à vivre. Le décollage procure une sensation spéciale que j'aime beaucoup, un peu comme dans les manèges mais plus confortable. Justement, je sens l'appareil commencer à reculer. Il va falloir plusieurs minutes avant d'atteindre la 'rampe' de lancement. Je suis l'évolution du Boeing par l'intermédiaire de mon écran personnel et la marque du début de piste apparaît enfin. Un bruit énorme se fait entendre, signe que les moteurs sont utilisés à fond et l'avion prend rapidement de la vitesse. Une poussée formidable se fait sentir et les roues quittent enfin le sol. Comment décrire cette impression ? C'est si incroyable que je ne trouve pas de mots. 

Nous sommes déjà dans le ciel et la ville n'est plus qu'un amas de bâtiments et de petites formes mouvantes. Nous passons ensuite une couche de nuages et l'horizon devient blanc et bleu. C'est magique et j'apprécie cette vue. Le haut parleur se remet en marche et la voix annonce cette fois que nous avons atteint notre hauteur et vitesse de croisière. Voilà, plus qu'à patienter douze heures et nous serons rentrés. 

Une hôtesse s'approche de nous et nous demande ce que nous souhaitons boire. Une série d'alcools plus ou moins forts nous est proposée. Je penche pour un cocktail léger et Quatre un mélange de punch et je ne sais quel autre liquide. Il aime la variété. Je devine que Heero prendra son éternel jus de pomme et que Wu Fei et Trowa se contenteront de refuser poliment. Une autre hôtesse nous propose des journaux que je refuse. Quatre, comme de bien entendu, prend un exemplaire du Monde Politique. C'est barbant comme truc, encore plus compliqué que nos cours. Je fais la grimace et farfouille dans mon sac pour en sortir le dernier livre que je me suis acheté. Je me plonge dedans et nous restons tous silencieux pendant quelques heures. 

La vie reprend quand les deux jeunes femmes qui s'occupent de nous nous tendent les menus. Nous avons le choix entre du poisson, de la viande, des Suchis et autres spécialités. Je décide de tenter le poisson. De toute manière, je n'ai pas très faim. 

D'un commun accord nous décidons de manger tout ensemble et nous disposons nos sièges de façon à être face à face. Je me retrouve donc entre Quatre et Heero. Trowa semble reposé mais une légère rougeur marque son récent éveil. Une soupe fumante est disposée devant lui. Wu Fei a déjà ses baguettes à la main et s'apprête à avaler ses Suchis. Heero lui hésite entre la salade et la tranche de poulet. Quant à Quatre, il coupe avec délicatesse son steak. Je décide d'animer un peu la soirée.

« Vous avez décidé de vos options ? ».

Wu Fei est le premier à répondre :

« Je vais sans doute prendre anthropologie ».

Le jeune homme avait toujours présenté une passion pour l'étude de l'homme aussi bien au niveau racial que culturel. Je devine sans peine qu'il deviendra un excellent ministre de la culture.

« Je m'en doutais ! Tu as toujours eu un faible pour les hommes ! ».

Wu Fei ouvre de grands yeux devant mon allusion et Quatre éclate de rire.

« Winner ! Cesse de te moquer de moi ! ».

« Désolé, Wu, mais si tu voyais ta tête ! ».

Wu Fei fait un semblant de mou mais ses onyx ne montrent aucune colère. Il aime vraiment les hommes et ne le cache pas.

« Je vais sans doute prendre les sciences pénales et sciences criminologiques. J'ai envie de travailler pour la police des polices ».

Cela lui convenait parfaitement. Heero était un limier hors pair qui était même quémandé par des enquêteurs pour son esprit d'analyse sans pareil. J'acquiesce sans rien dire et mon regard se pose sur Trowa.

« J'hésite encore. La recherche politique me plaît bien et je crois qu'elle me conviendrait mieux qu'un poste où l'on doit argumenter ».

« Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi ! Vu le nombre de phrases que tu prononce en une journée ! ».

Un sourire tendre me répond et Trowa retourne à sa soupe.

« Toi, je te demande pas, je suppose que ce sera les sciences politiques en elles même ».

Quatre hoche de la tête. 

« Et toi ? ».

« Je crois que je vais prendre gestion des collectivités territoriales. Ca me plairait de devenir ministre de l'intérieur ».

J'éclate de rire et pique dans ma dernière tranche de saumon. Nous discutons ensuite des dernières nouvelles et du devenir des pandas en Chine.

Je commence à dodeliner de la tête. Bientôt je vais finir sur l'épaule de Quatre. J'hésite et puis mince, je ne risque rien. Après tout, Trowa est déjà endormi et Wu Fei et Heero ont entamé une partie de rpg sur le portable du brun. Je laisse donc mon corps se détendre et ferme les yeux. L'air de rien, je me penche lentement vers mon voisin et ma tête l'atteint enfin. C'est confortable et je soupire de contentement. Quatre ne bouge pas, cela ne semble pas le gêner outre mesure. Mon cœur s'accélère mais la fatigue me rattrape et je m'endors sur cet oreiller vivant et chaleureux. 

OXOXOXOXOXO

Quand j'ai senti sa tête se poser sur mon épaule, j'ai failli riposter mais à la dernière minute je n'ai rien dit. Après tout, pourquoi n'en profiterai-je pas ? J'aime beaucoup sa présence mais je sais que ce n'est pas moi qu'il désire. Cela se voit si facilement dans son regard. Pourtant, je ne comprends pas, il a l'air d'hésiter à lui dire. Oui, je sais sans doute à cause de moi. Il va falloir que je parvienne à me séparer de lui. Mais nous sommes si proches. Je sais que j'exagère, mais je n'ai jamais ressenti une personne autant que lui. Je lui confierai tout, même ma vie. Mais je ne l'aime pas, comme je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas. Nous sommes simplement des amis très proches. La seule chose dont nous ne parlons pas, ce sont nos sentiments respectifs et…Non, je ne veux pas y penser... Il ne sait pas qui j'aime et je ne sais pas qui il aime. 

C'est compliqué dans ma tête. Je souris et retiens ma main pour éviter qu'elle aille caresser cet amas de cheveux châtains qui a glissé sur moi. 

Je suis à la fois ravi et triste de rentrer. Ravi, car cela signifie que l'on va reprendre nos cours, j'aime énormément étudier cela me procure un sentiment de bien être et de puissance. Wu Fei dit que je deviendrais sans doute président ou ministre comme mon père. Moi cela me convient. Heero dit que je devrais me calmer, je deviens vaniteux. Cela me fait rire, mais peut être a-t-il raison. J'aime qu'on m'admire et je fais tout pour cela. Trowa, lui, il ne dit rien. Il se contente de me suivre et d'acquiescer à toutes mes paroles. Je sais que cela agace profondément les autres, mais c'est entre nous. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir son avis pour savoir ce qu'il pense. Il suffit de le connaître un peu et plus besoin de parler. Mais, je dois être le seul à être parvenu à ce degré de compréhension. Duo…Duo parle toujours, c'est quand il reste calme que je sais que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Comme la fois où j'ai fait une remarque sur un petit pays en voix de développement. Cela l'a profondément choqué et je me suis excusé par la suite en comprenant son silence. Je sais que je ne suis pas une personne facile à vivre. Je suis assez autoritaire et j'aime que l'on m'obéisse. Duo est assez rebelle et ne se laisse jamais faire, je l'admire pour son courage, surtout au début de notre rencontre. Me tenir tête est un véritable exploit et il y est parvenu. Nous sommes facilement devenus amis et confidents, bon pas autant qu'avec Trowa mais tout de même. 

Je suis triste parce que cette intimité que l'on a eue pendant quinze jours va disparaître. Nous allons redevenir étudiants chacun travaillant pour soi, avec quelque contact de temps en temps. De plus, comme nous choisissons des options différentes c'est encore pire. Mais bon, j'y suis résigné. Je sais que je pourrais toujours les revoir quand j'en ai envie. Et ce genre de voyage pourra être réalisé à nouveau. C'est facile pour moi d'organiser cela. 

Oui, vous vous demandez comment nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Je suis un ami d'enfance d'Heero, nous avons été pratiquement élevés ensemble. Il est le fils de ma gouvernante. Nous sommes très proches l'un de l'autre et avons décidé de suivre les mêmes études. Ce n'est que l'année à venir qui nous séparera pour la première fois. Heero m'a ensuite introduit à Wu Fei qu'il avait rencontré dans un club de littérature qu'ils avaient adhérés tous deux. Wu Fei vient d'une famille aisée et je crois même qu'il est leur héritier. Mais il n'en parle jamais, restant suffisant et attentif. De ce point de vue la, nous sommes très différents. Moi j'essaies toujours d'être au devant, pas lui. Ensuite il y a eu Trowa. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, je sais que revivre cet épisode me rend nostalgique. Mais le jour où je l'ai rencontré a été l'un des plus sombres de toute ma vie. Non, je n'en parlerai pas... C'est Trowa qui m'a présenté Duo. Ils se connaissent depuis plusieurs années maintenant, mais apparemment Duo n'a jamais su. Aujourd'hui, nous nous voyons donc occasionnellement et nous nous entendons tous parfaitement. Les liens qui nous unissent les uns aux autres sont assez complexes. Les sentiments sont parfois difficiles à contenir mais nous n'avons jamais eu de sérieuses disputes. Mais peut être un jour, peut être à cause de moi, de ma jalousie…

Mais je tenterais par tous les moyens de la cacher. Je ne veux perdre aucun des deux. 

Mes doigts ont finalement atteint sa chevelure et je caresse doucement quelques mèches qui se sont échappées de sa tresse. Quand ai-je commencé à changer mes pensées vis à vis de lui ? Je ne me souviens plus. Mais je me suis surpris à rêver de lui, à l'écouter avec plus d'attention, à repérer ses goûts et passions. Je veux le connaître, lui faire plaisir. Mais avoir une relation différente d'avec Trowa, je veux quelque chose de plus…concret. Je dois me l'avouer, ses lèvres si proches, j'ai envie d'y poser les miennes. Mais, voilà. Il ne m'appartient pas, il l'aime lui. Ce fait m'enrage mais je ne peux rien dire. Je sens mes yeux se fermer et ma tête tomber. Je me laisse partir vers lui et nous nous endormons l'un contre l'autre.

C'est un murmure qui me réveille, mais je ne bouge pas écoutant avec attention la voix de Heero.

« J'ai pas le courage de les réveiller. Y sont trop mignons ».

« Hum…Tu as raison ».

Je sens avec étonnement de l'amusement derrière le ton de Trowa.

« Peut-être vont-ils enfin réaliser ? ».

« Je l'espère ».

Mon cœur bat plus vite à ces paroles. Mais qu'insinuent-ils ? La voix de Wu Fei s'élève à son tour.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils ne sont pas si stupides ! ».

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ils se sont jamais rien dit ? ».

« A cause de toi ».

Je tente de me contrôler pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux mais c'est difficile, j'ai envie de les voir parler.

« Moi ? ».

« C'est évident. Duo est persuadé que tu es avec Quatre ».

« Mais… ».

« Il faut dire que vous êtes toujours ensembles. Je serais à la place de Duo, j'aurais la même conclusion ».

« Hum…Et Quatre ? Pourquoi il ne dit rien ? ».

« Ca par contre, j'en ai aucune idée ».

« Parce qu'il croit que Duo est amoureux de toi… ».

« Hein ! ».

« Chut…Tu vas les réveiller ! ».

J'ouvre un œil et croise le regard vert de Trowa. La stupeur y est toujours présente et nous nous fixons. Après un instant, il secoue la tête d'un signe négatif et je comprends son message. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Duo et lui. Il me montre du regard Heero et tout s'éclaire. Je me suis lamentablement trompé et du coup un sourire éclaire mon visage. Trowa fait le même geste et ses yeux me caressent avec la tendresse le caractérisant. Mes lèvres forment le mot 'merci' et il secoue encore une fois la tête. 

« Allons au fond, j'ai envie de faire une partie de cartes ».

Trowa me refait un sourire puis disparaît de mon champ de vision. Je ne bouge pas. La respiration de Duo me chatouille le cou. Mes doigts viennent se poser sur sa joue. Elle est toute douce. Je me penche et mes lèvres prennent la suite. Un murmure de plaisir me répond et les améthystes s'ouvrent aussitôt. Duo se redresse et me regarde avec surprise.

« Que…Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire ? ».

J'hésite, le cœur battant la chamade. Et si je m'étais tromp ? Et s'il ne me désirait pas ? Si les autres m'avaient fait une mauvaise farce ?

Un doigt sur mon visage me fait sortir de mes pensées et nous nous fixons.

« Quatre ? Ce que tu viens de faire, c'est m'embrasser ? ».

Je hoche de la tête en silence puis respire plus facilement en voyant un sourire apparaître sur le visage près de moi.

« Tu l'as fait par curiosité ou autre chose ? ».

« Non, j'en avais envie, depuis longtemps ».

Les yeux violets s'ouvrent en grand, le ton est étonné.

« Depuis longtemps ? ».

J'acquiesce et approche à nouveau mes lèvres de son visage, mais cette fois, elles se posent sur les siennes. Nous partageons aussitôt ce moment. Duo y répond comme je le souhaite et je me sens traverser par un sentiment de joie. Il m'aime moi, pas lui ! Quel idiot ai-je ét ! Nous nous séparons légèrement essoufflés par cette première rencontre.

« Je croyais, enfin j'étais certain que tu aimais Trowa ».

Je soupire avec ironie.

« C'est la même raison qui a fait que je ne t'ai jamais rien dit… ».

« Hein ? ! ».

« Oui, tu le regarde toujours avec tant de tendresse et tu es toujours si gentil avec lui… ».

« Quatre…Je…J'ai mes raisons pour agir comme ça avec lui ».

La réalisation de ce qu'il vient me dire me frappe de plein fouet.

« Tu es au courant ? ».

Il me regarde d'un air intrigué.

« Toi aussi ? ».

« Je vois. Il m'a dit que personne ne le savait, donc je n'ai jamais cru que tu étais au courant ».

« Et bien, dès que l'on est devenu ami tous les deux, sa sœur m'a demandé de prendre soin de lui. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi et elle m'a tout raconté. C'est pour cela que je sais tout. Pour toi ? ».

« J'ai assist ».

Je me tais et Duo se penche vers moi pour m'étreindre. Je frissonne et il me murmure des paroles de réconfort.

« Tout va bien. Je suis là. N'y pense plus ».

Je l'entoure à mon tour de mes bras et me laisse bercer par ce corps contre le mien. J'aime cette présence si chaleureuse. Je suis heureux que l'on se soit enfin parlé de vive voix. Je sens que ma vie va être moins monotone  à partir d'aujourd'hui. Mais un problème reste : Trowa.

« Si on se met ensemble…Que va devenir Trowa ? ».

« Il n'est pas vraiment seul…Tout à l'heure, j'ai croisé un drôle de regard cobalt. D'ailleurs, il était proche du tien ».

Duo éclate de rire.

« Je croyais que tu étais jaloux de mon attention envers Trowa.

« C'était le cas ».

« Oui, mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles tu croyais ».

Nous nous fixons et nous embrassons une nouvelle fois. Je ne me lasse pas de ce contact. Un soupir commun se fait entendre et nous savons que nous avons enfin trouvé la personne qui nous convient. Je sais qu'il va falloir un moment avant de bien nous connaître mais je sais aussi que Duo sera toujours là quand j'aurai besoin de lui et le contraire aussi. 

« Je t'aime ».

« Moi aussi ».

Nous sommes sur notre petit nuage. Mais le mauvais temps peut rapidement arriver et cela ne se fait pas attendre. La voix de Heero se fait entendre, de la panique et de la peur perçant dans son ton.

« Trowa ! Que se passe-t-il ? ».

Duo se redresse rapidement et je le suis immédiatement après un échange de regard compréhensif. Le spectacle que nous nous attendions à voir était là. Trowa avait les yeux fermés, une main sur son cœur et semblait respirer avec difficulté. Sa pâleur contrastait avec la peau brune de la main de Heero posée sur son épaule. Wu Fei se tient près d'eux, immobile et l'air aussi effrayé que le brun.

Heero nous jette un regard apeuré, mais nous gardons notre calme. Je m'approche de Trowa et fait signe au brun de l'allonger. Duo s'est approché du sac de Trowa et doit chercher les calmants qui permettront à notre ami de retrouver son souffle. Je masse doucement la poitrine du grand châtain.

« Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est qu'une petite crise. Heero ? Peux-tu demander de l'eau, s'il te plaît ? ».

Il acquiesce vigoureusement et courre vers les hôtesses.

Les émeraudes apparaissent, la douleur se reflétant en elles me fait mal. Je m'approche de Trowa et lui caresse le visage, ôtant quelques mèches humides de ses yeux.

« Calme-toi. Tu n'es pas seul, nous sommes l ».

Il fait un petit sourire et referme ses paupières. Sa respiration se calme légèrement mais son corps est toujours parcouru de frissons. Je lève les yeux vers Duo qui s'approche, deux comprimés dans la main. Heero revient aussi avec un grand verre d'eau. Les deux hôtesses sont avec lui, leur air paniqué me fait froncer les sourcils. Trowa a besoin de réconfort pas de personnes apeurées. Je ne me préoccupe pas d'elles et approche les médicaments de sa bouche. Heero le redresse avec douceur et je tends le verre d'eau vers ses lèvres. Malheureusement, il n'arrive pas à avaler le liquide et recrache le tout. J'y suis habitué, ce n'est pas la première fois. J'hésite puis décide de faire comme j'ai l'habitude, Duo connaît les raisons et ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur, enfin je l'espère. Je place le cachet dans ma bouche et utilise ma langue pour le forcer à prendre le cachet. Je prend ensuite l'eau et parvient à lui faire avaler le comprimé. Je refais la même chose avec le second et soupire de soulagement une fois terminé. [[viii]] Heero rallonge Trowa et je recommence à parler.

« Chut…Ce sera bientôt fini. Calme-toi ».

Je remarque alors l'air toujours épouvanté de Heero. Je lui fais signe de prendre la main de Trowa. S'ils sont vraiment ensembles, le brun va devoir faire avec ça et autant qu'il commence tout de suite. Duo se dirige vers Heero et lui chuchote quelque chose. Heero acquiesce puis se penche vers Trowa. 

Je me recule et les laisse tranquille. Apparemment le brun a compris et va pouvoir s'occuper de lui. Je sais que les médicaments sont extrêmement forts et que Trowa va s'endormir. Je m'approche des hôtesses et leur explique succinctement. 

« Il a un léger problème cardiaque. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Cela va passer. Il a besoin de calme et de repos ».

« Oh, je suis vraiment désolée. Si nous pouvons faire quoique ce soit ? ».

Je fais un signe négatif de la tête puis je recommence mon explication avec Wu Fei qui me remercie silencieusement. Il jette un nouveau regard vers le couple et retourne s'installer sans rien dire. Je reviens à mon siège, épuisé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait eu de crise. La dernière remontait bien à six mois. Le problème était qu'elles ne prévenaient pas et l'attaquaient n'importe quand. Les médecins avaient tenté, sans succès, de déterminer leur processus. Alors Trowa était obligé de vivre avec cette attente de perdre son souffle et d'y rester si personne n'était là pour le soulager. Je soupire puis sens une main se poser sur mon cou. Je ferme les yeux et apprécie la caresse qui suit.

« Tu es le meilleur ! Je ne crois pas que j'aurais aussi bien réagi. Même si j'étais au courant ».

« Merci…Mais ce n'est pas la première fois…Malheureusement ».

« Quatre. Tu fais de ton mieux et je suis fier de toi ! Heero a parfaitement compris et il va prendre la suite, j'en suis certain ! Je…Je n'imaginais pas que cela se passait ainsi…Je comprend beaucoup mieux pourquoi tu ne le quittais pas d'un pouce ».

« J'avais si peur que personne ne soit avec lui ».

Duo se penche vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je frissonne et sens mes larmes commencer à s'écouler. Oui, je suis quelqu'un de très fort, d'autoritaire et de volontaire, mais il m'arrive de craquer et j'avoue que cette maladie que traîne Trowa me rend toujours fragile. Je tente de ne jamais y penser mais à chaque fois que je croise ses belles émeraudes, je me pose la question 'et si ?' et mon cœur se crispe d'angoisse.

« Quatre, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Mais Trowa est habitué…Il ne t'en voudra pas de le laisser…Si c'est cela qui te fait peur ».

Oui, j'ai peur de le laisser, j'ai peur pour lui. Je sais qu'il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur mais je me suis toujours occupé de lui depuis le début de notre rencontre. Mes yeux embués se posent sur le visage de Duo. Sa main va essuyer mes larmes et il embrasse mes paupières. C'est doux, j'aime cela. 

« Je suis avec toi. Et Heero est avec Trowa. Tu dois cesser de t'inquiéter et vivre ta vie…Avec moi ».

J'acquiesce doucement et me laisse bercer par ses bras et son cœur.

La fin du voyage approche. Trowa dort encore, il dort depuis plus de cinq heures maintenant, et j'espère qu'il a pu récupérer. Je pense que oui. Malgré sa santé fragile, c'est quelqu'un de fort et de déterminé. Je l'admire beaucoup de ce fait. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu se plaindre ou autre chose. Il continue à vivre de façon normale même en sachant que son cœur peut le lâcher à tout moment. Duo s'est à nouveau endormi sur moi. Je le repousse doucement et me lève pour jeter un œil sur Trowa. Heero tient toujours sa main mais il est étendu sur lui. Je souris à la scène. Il m'a sans doute entendu car il ouvre les yeux. La première chose qu'il fait et de regarder vers Trowa. Il passe tendrement sa main sur son front et me fait un petit sourire. Le châtain dort tranquillement d'une respiration normale. Je m'approche d'eux.

« Tu étais au courant ? ».

Je fais un signe positif. Heero me fixe un instant puis continue à parler. Sa main effleure celle de Trowa. 

« Je me demandais pourquoi il acceptait de rester avec moi tout en étant toujours avec toi. Malgré le fait que je savais qu'il ne t'aimait pas. Mais je comprends que c'était la crainte d'un moment comme celui la. Mais pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas révél ? ».

« Il n'aime pas cette partie de lui qui le rend si faible. Il a mis du temps à me le dire et il a fallu qu'il fasse une crise comme celle-là pour que je le sache. Mais Heero, je suis certain qu'il tient à toi. Il a juste eu peur de ta réaction ».

Heero hoche de la tête.

« Je vois. Mais je vais lui faire comprendre qu'il peut compter sur moi ! Je ne le laisserai jamais tomber et je le collerai pire qu'une sangsue ! ».

Je crois Heero sur parole. Il a toujours montré une volonté sans pareille. Et je devine son attachement aussi fort que le mien. Ce regard posé sur Trowa me rassure. Je me sens plus léger. Un mouvement nous fait réagir aussitôt. Je m'approche de lui et croise deux émeraudes.

« Trowa ? Tout va bien, nous sommes pratiquement arrivés ».

Il acquiesce doucement puis tourne la tête vers Heero.

« Heero…Je suis désol ».

Heero secoue vigoureusement du chef et s'exclame :

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas à l'être ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Mais, je veux que tu saches que je te soutiens de tout mon cœur ! Je veux t'aider ! Je ne te laisserai jamais seul ! ».

Je vois un pale sourire effleurer les lèvres de Trowa et ses yeux se reposent sur moi.

« Merci… ».

« Ne me remercie pas. Tu sais très bien que je serais toujours là pour toi ! Bien que maintenant, une autre personne se soit dévouée ».

Heero acquiesce avec volonté et reprend la main de Trowa qu'il avait délaissée.

« Merci, Heero… ».

Je les laisse et retourne à mon siège. Duo s'est réveillé et me regarde approcher. Ses améthystes luisent d'une étrange façon et un sourire mi moqueur, mi sérieux joue sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi as-tu l'air si ironique ? ».

« Parce maintenant, je sais que tu ne seras qu'à moi ! ».

Je secoue la tête et éclate de rire.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Maxwell, je ne suis à personne ! ».

Mes yeux doivent briller de contentement car il s'approche de moi et me dévore les lèvres d'un baiser accentué. Je crois que je vais aimer être avec lui, plus qu'avec quiconque au monde. Je repense à la bague que j'ai achetée en pensant à lui. Une fois sur le sol, je lui donnerai et advienne que pourra.

OXOXOXOXOXO  
  
  
  


J'ai été surpris par cette soudaine crise mais elle m'a permis de lui révéler mon problème de santé. Il l'a bien pris et j'en suis heureux. Peut-être même est-ce trop. Je ne suis pas handicapé, mais il a insisté pour que j'aille m'asseoir et lui récupérera mes bagages. Je le laisse faire, malgré mon repos dans l'avion, je me sens légèrement patraque. 

Mon regard scrute la foule à la recherche de Quatre. Je veux le remercier encore d'avoir si bien réagi, surtout devant Duo. D'ailleurs, je souris en voyant celui-ci s'approcher de moi.

« Comment te sens-tu ? ».

« Bien mieux, je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant…Ce qu'a fait Quatre, c'était… ».

« J'étais au courant, Trowa ».

Je le regarde surpris.

« Il…Il te l'avait dit ? ».

« Non. Ta sœur, le jour où tu me l'as présent ».

Je le fixe interdit, puis commence à rire. C'est tout à fait le style de Catherine, elle est trop protectrice à mon égard, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je l'adore trop pour cela.

« Je vois. Donc, tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour ce qui s'est produit ? ».

« Non, bien sur que non ! C'était le seul moyen pour te sauver la vie. Par contre… ».

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils et il se penche vers moi.

« La prochaine fois, ce sera Heero qui fera ça ! ».

Je rougis instantanément.

« Duo ! ».

« Vous allez bien ensemble, mais vous devez pas parler très souvent ! ».

Il se met à rire et je refais un sourire tendre.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? ».

Quatre vient d'apparaître et se penche aussitôt vers moi.

« Tu vas bien ? ».

J'acquiesce vivement.

« Oui. Je voulais te remercier encore pour ce que tu as fait ! ».

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, tu le sais bien ! Je n'allais pas te laisser souffrir pour rien ! Le principal est que tu aie récupér ».

Je hoche de la tête puis ferme les yeux. Nous sommes enfin chez nous. Je sais qu'une fois à l'extérieur de la zone internationale, des chauffeurs nous attendent et d'ici quinze à vingt minutes nous seront chacun chez nous. J'entends Quatre murmurer quelque chose à Duo et j'ouvre doucement les yeux, ma curiosité l'emportant. Quatre est penché sur le châtain et semble lui donner une boite. Je souris en voyant le natté changer de couleur. Un grand 'merci' se fait entendre et les deux finissent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans aucune gène. Les gens alentours se sont arrêtés mais cela ne me dérange pas. Ils s'aiment, ils ont le droit de le montrer. Je laisse mon sourire s'accentuer et sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Heero et Wu Fei sont enfin arrivés.

 « Si on les attend, on est pas rentr ! Ca te dit de les laisser l ? ».

Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil puis me lève. Je suis heureux, même si je sais que Quatre ne sera plus près de moi, Heero va le remplacer.

OXOXOXOXOXO  
  
  


Les deux hommes ne virent même pas leurs compagnons les quitter. Ils étaient tous deux perdus dans la contemplation de l'autre. Leur amour réciproque se lisant dans leurs yeux. 

Toute personne digne de ce nom pouvait ressentir leur joie et surtout voir les deux anneaux dorés brillant à leur doigt, signe concret de leur lien...

  


* * *

[i] Ici !

[ii] Excusez-moi…Je prendrais des Suchis sans wasabi s'il vous plaît. (Le wasabi est une épice très forte (la harissa à côté c'est de la gnognote (enfin, avis perso lol) de couleur verte. Elle est présente directement dans le Suchi, bien qu'en France, elle soit séparée dans certain restaurant ^_^)

[iii] Très bien, Monsieur.    (littéralement, cela se dirait, J'ai compris, mon invité…)

[iv] Expérience personnelle ^^ 

[v] Comment expliquer ? Hum…Il s'agit d'un gros bol de riz sur lequel on trouve divers légumes et viandes. Le plus couramment, il s'agit de crevettes panées ? (on trempe dans de l'huile et une couche brune claire apparaît, je suis nulle en cuisine lol), de patates cuisinées de la même façon, d'aubergine, de poissons et autres réjouissances. On peut aussi appeler ce plat Tempura ^___^ Excellent !

[vi] Le Suchi à la crevette

[vii] Un jour, je ferais pareil ! !

Duo : tu rêves ma pauvre fille !

Isa *gros yeux* : J'ai dit un jour !

Duo : peut être mais c'est pas demain la veille !

Isa : t'as fini oui ! sinon je finis pas la fic comme je l'avais décid !

Duo *murmure* : je sais que j'ai raison d'abord. * tout haut* : J'ai rien dit !

[viii] Vi, je sais, j'ai copié (scène très connue d'un doujin où Trowa fait la même chose à Quatre, me demandez pas le nom du doujin, je me souviens plus LOL et celui-là je ne l'ai pas (encore) trouvé (à  moins que ce ne soit Echo ? je sais plus ) ^_^) LOL mais c'est un excellent moyen pour faire avaler des médicaments….^___^


End file.
